Gladiatorzy
Po przystani Booty Bay pewnym krokiem szedł postawny mężczyzna. Zatrzymał się przy jednym ze słupów z ogłoszeniami i przybił do niego zwój. Spojrzał na niego i z zadowoleniem się oddalił. Witajcie mieszkańcu Azerothu! '' Ja, Wadri, zwany niegdyś Łamaczem Kości, wzywam każdego śmiałka do walki o tytuł największego gladiatora areny Gurubashi! Kto ma odwagę stanąć do walki z dzikimi bestiami oraz innymi gladiatorami? Każdy wolny (czy też w imię swego pana) może wziąć udział. '' Łamacz Kości, Wadri Krótka Relacja Plik:Gladr.png Tak jakiś czas temu odbyły się walki, w których stanęło do walki trzech śmiałków. Każdy z nich wykazał się wielka odwagą stawiając czoła rożnym bestia od samych tygrysów, robali z Silithus aż po same bestie z Jądra. Jak Wadri sam nam przyznał, śmiałkowie zrobili na nim nie małe wrażenie i z chęcią by takie walki zobaczył jeszcze raz. W pierwszej części, czyli walce z bestiami każdy okazał się zwycięzcą. Bowiem walczyli razem i to dało im szanse dotrzeć do końca. Wspierali się i ramie w ramie walczyli, nie szczędząc orężna i słów. Mimo początkowego zlekceważenia przeciwników, zmobilizowali się i nie dali się na długo posłać na ziemię. Plik:Glad1u.png W drugiej rundzie wygrał Szkarłatny Wojownik w Sombrero. Wykazał się dobrą siłą orężna. Mag nie miał szans ale wytrzymał długo! Nie dał się szybko powalić. Walka między Szkarłatnym a Wojowniczym Wojownikiem była napięta. Było słychać jak metal uderza o metal, jak wydaja w stronę przeciwnika okrzyki. To było bardzo interesujące spotkanie. Wojowniczy wojownik poległ. Ale z jaka godnością. Zawsze musi ktoś wygrać i ktoś przegrać. Widowisko było cudne. Miejmy nadzieję, że i tym razem będzie na co popatrzeć. Informacje Walki gladiatorów będą eventem mieszanym, z elementami RP-PVP-PVE. Maksymalna ilość uczestników: 8 Będą tworzone grupy po 2 osoby. Będą mieszane, a pary losowane. Na sobie będzie można mieć jedynie ekwipunek do 40 lvl. Czyli nie można mieć swojej super zbroi na 80 lvl itp,. ani żadnego innego przedmiotu przekraczającego lvl 40 item lvl. Osoba, która nie dostosuje się do zdjęcia z siebie przedmiotu przekraczającego poziom 40, zostanie zdyskwalifikowana. Minimalny poziom: 40 Planowany termin: 11.07.2010 ulec zmianie. Godzina: zbiórka o 19.00 na arenie Gurubashi Event będzie polegał na walkach na arenie. Pod uwagę będzie brane zgranie drużyn, styl walki no i oczywiście skuteczność w walce. Krótkie Sprawozdanie Walki odbyły się, mimo lekkiego spóźnienia. Wojownicy jacy się stawili: Amelia dzielna kapłanka, Antemoris nierozpoznany, Arcadius w swym meksykańskim kapeluszu, Revnay odważny wojownik. Dla wszystkich podziękowanie za poświęcenie swego czasu i wzięcie udziału w evencie. Event odbył się z grubsza bez większych problemów, acz będę starała się go bardziej dopracować, aby każdy gracz, niezależnie od klasy, miał równe szanse. Walki były podzielone na rundy. 1. Walka z bestiami, tygrysami worgenami i ogrem. 2. Polegała na walce miedzy sobą 3. Próba pokonania czempiona areny Event będzie cykliczny, czyli będzie odbywał się co miesiąc. Do tego czasu postaram się go bardziej dopracować. Mam nadzieję, że mimo tych drobnych problemów jakie były, event się podobał. ----------------------------------- W Tym spotkaniu pojawiło się 3 śmiałków, którzy dzielnie stawiali czoła najróżniejszym bestiom. Tym razem postawili na działanie wspólne. W ostatniej walce między sobą zwycięstwo uzyskał Szkarłatny wojownik w Sombrero Dziękuję za uczestnisctwo: 'Arcadiusowi, Szalonemu magowi, oraz tajemniczemu wojownikowi-Lockonowi ' Organizator: Dirke Kategoria:Eventy